A LITTLE LOVE STORY
by LttleBlackStar
Summary: Dolida y en negación despues de la muerte de Wally, Artemisa Crock escapa a Londres donde encuentra al chico que le hara olvidar su agonía. Despues de ser traicionado por su prometida Ginny, Harry Potter hace una pequeña visita al Londres muggle donde encuentra a la chica de sus sueños. Romance y secretos son parte de esta historia.
1. Atropellado

Lumus:

Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia asi que porfavor no sean duros con migo. Espero que les guste y que la suerte esta siempre de su parte.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas:

**A LITLE LOVE STORY**

**RESUMEN:**

**Dolida y en negación despues de la muerte de Wally, Artemisa Crock escapa a Londres donde encuentra al chico que le hara olvidar su agonía. Despues de ser traicionado por su prometida Ginny, Harry Potter hace una pequeña visita al Londres muggle donde encuentra a la chica de sus sueños. Romance y secretos.**

**CAPITULO UNO: EL ENCUENTRO**

ARTEMISA PUNTO DE VISTA

Yo ya no podía más. Me estaba ahogando. Sin Wally mi vida estaba incompleta. Todo me recordaba a el. Nuestra casa, nuestro perro Nelson, el parque, la Atalaya, TODO. Si no me iba de ahí iba a explotar. Pero primero necesitaba un destino. Un país lejos de aquí, uno con un idioma que sepa hablar. Francia no me gustaba, ya que fue donde Wally y yo hablamos bien por ultima ves. Vietnam tampoco me agradaba mucho con todo ese asunto de la guerra. Me decidi por Londres tomo una motocicleta y salgo por el tubo zeta con dirección a Londres.

Al llegar a Londres con la moto voy a toda velocidad demasiado sumergida en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta de adonde me dirigía. Afortunadamente la calle esta desierta. Pensando en mi ultima conversación con Wally cuando me doy cuenta que voy a chocar con un peaton. Intento frenar pero es muy tarde y le pego con la moto y cae al suelo de espaldas, inconsiente.

HARRY PUNTO DE VISTA

Me había dejado.

Todavía tengo en la mano la carta de Ginny:

**Harry:**

**A un dia antes de nuestra boda me he dado cuenta de que enrealidad no te amo. Para serte sincera ya me había dado cuenta. Siempre ame Roger Davis y ayer me visito y me dijo que me amaba. Tu fama ya bajo porque el Inombrable ya murió , pero la de Roger apenas empieza es un famoso jugador de quidditch. No intentes hacerme entrar en razón ya tome mi decisión**

**Ginny Weasley (futura Ginny Davis)**

Y todavia tubo el descaro de escribir futura Ginny Davis.

Ya hable con los Weasley y todos se sorprendieron al enterarse. Claro todos menos Hermione, que sospechaba desde al principio, y de hecho me advirtió, que Ginny es una busca-fortunas de lo peor, pero yo cegado por amor, o eso creía que era, no le hice caso y seguí creyendo que Ginny de verdad me amaba.

Frustrado y deprimido arruge la carta y salí a el jardín de La Madriguera donde me apareci en Londres. Iba caminando con lagrimas en los ojos cuando apareció de la nada una motocicleta y yo no me di cuenta (y al parecer el conductor de la moto tampoco) hasta que ya estábamos muy cerca, el o ella intento frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde y me pego, cai de espaldas y todo se volvió obscuro.

-Travesura realizada.

Esto es todo por ahora. Que la fuerza los acompañe.

Nox.


	2. El Inconsiente y su Enfermera (real)

Lumus:

Yo: Hola chicos lo siento por la confucion al subir el segundo capitulo pero este ya es el verdadero.

Artemisa: Sip. La chica es tan tonta que subio el mismo capitulo dos veces.

Yo: Callate. Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo verdadero. Feliz lectura y que la suerte este siempre de su parte.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas:

Capitulo 2 El Inconciente y su Enfermera

ARTEMISA PUNTO DE VISTA

Y ahora estoy en aprietos. Acabo de atropeyar a un ingles. Lo unico que se me ocurre es rentar un cuarto de hotel y usar mis conocimientos de sanacion hasta que despierte. Y asi lo hago

HARRY PUNTO DE VISTA

Abro los ojos y no se donde estoy o que paso. Busco en mi mente y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que un motociclista me atropello. Me habra traido aqui me levanto y miro por la ventana, dandome cuenta de que todavia estoy en Londres. Me volteo a observar la habitacion que parece de hotel con bellas decoraciones y meto la mano a la bolsa trasera de mis vaqueros y todavia tengo mi varita "uff" pienso.

En eso se abre la puerta del baño...

ARTEMISA PUNTO DE VISTA

Al llegar a el primer hotel decente que encuentro pido una habitacion y fingo que el tipo que acabo de atropellar esta dormido por borracho.

Al entrar a la habitacion lo recuesto en la cama y empieso a colocarle una toalla con agua helada en la cabeza despues me siento y observo su rosto. Es un chico como de mi edad con cabello azabache y unos lentes pesados y un poco torcidos. No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que es realmente guapo. Le quito la toalla de la frente lavantando su cabello y me doy cuenta de que tiene una muy curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Me voy a el baño para volver a mojar la toalla y cuendo regreso el ya esta despierto...

HARRY PUNTO DE VISTA

Del baño sale una chica muy bella rubia con piel oliva oscuro y una tolla mojada en las manos.

-Parece que ya despertaste- dice ella

-¿Quien eres?- la pregunta sale de mi boca antes de pensarla siquiera

-Un gracias estaria bien ¿sabes?- murmura por lo bajo haciendome sonrojar- Soy Artemisa ¿y tu?

-Harry, Harry Potter - contesto

-Sip se nota que eres ingles- dice ella con un acento muy norteamericano

-¿Porque me atropellaste?- otra pregunta tonta sale de mi boca

-Creeme no lo hice a propocito solo no estaba prestando atencion, nunca antes me habia pasado algo asi- dice ella algo avergonsada

-¿Por qué?- ¡¿es que no me puedo quedar callado?!

-Mi novio al que amaba mucho acaba de morir-suspira- pero pensandolo bien ahora que recuerdo el semaforo estaba en verde tu fuiste el que no se dio cuenta ¿por qué?

-Mi prometida me dejo plantado a un dia de nuestra boda por irse con otro- conteste amargamente

-Mmm bueno- dice ella- ¿que te parece si en ese caso te invito a cenar para compensarte lo de el atropello?

Me encanta la idea claro que no voy a dejar que ella pague...

Travesura realizada

Se me olvido decir que si no tengo 3 reviews positivos para el jueves de la proxima semana no voy a continuar la historia asi que por favor no sean fantasmas.

Que la fuerza los acompañe.

Nox


End file.
